


Desiderio e sospetto

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Strike Back
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine lavora alla Sezione 20 come analista, ma in realtà è stata incaricata di trovare una spia. Viene però accusata lei di spionaggio e messa sotto chiave; riuscita a fuggire, si rifugia in un luogo sicuro in attesa di poter evadere dalla sede della Sezione 20, ma viene sorpresa dal sergente John Porter. Poco convinto della sua colpevolezza, anche perché fortemente attratto da lei, Porter sembra disposto a lasciarsi "convincere", senza sapere che pure Elaine è molto attratta da lui...<br/>AU: Detesto il modo in cui hanno fatto sparire John Porter nella seconda stagione, così ho pensato ad un finale alternativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderio e sospetto

 

 

Elaine Gadarn passò il badge nello scanner e la porta blindata si sbloccò: era solo l’ultimo dei sistemi di sicurezza che si dovevano superare per entrare nella sede della Sezione 20, un’unità speciale dei servizi di sicurezza britannici, per la quale lei lavorava da un circa sei mesi come analista specializzata in svariate lingue, tra le quali l’arabo, il coreano e il russo, nonché esperta di codici.

Quello che nessuno sapeva, era che lei in realtà lavorava per il Ministero della Difesa, e che era stata piazzata nella Sezione 20 alla ricerca di una talpa. Quattordici mesi prima, infatti, la ministra Barbara Townsend si era resa conto di una preoccupante fuga di notizie da quell’unità, ed aveva fatto in modo di farvi assumere Elaine col compito di individuare il traditore. Soltanto la Townsend era al corrente della missione di Elaine, che ora, dopo mesi di intenso lavoro, aveva ristretto i sospetti a tre persone: Layla Thompson, James Middleton e Clarence Holfield, tre personaggi in ruoli chiave nell’organizzazione della Sezione 20. Non le rimaneva che trovare prove inconfutabili per incastrare il responsabile, chiunque fosse di quei tre.

Dirigendosi verso il proprio ufficio, Elaine incrociò il sergente del SAS John Porter; altissimo, con corti capelli neri e occhi grigio-azzurri capaci di perforare una lastra d’acciaio, aveva colpito la giovane donna fin dal primo incontro quando, nel venirle presentato, lui l’aveva guardata e lei si era sentita letteralmente inchiodare alla sedia.

Quel mattino era in tenuta mimetica, segno che aveva in programma una sessione di addestramento reclute.

“Buongiorno, Elaine”, la salutò, affabile come sempre, con quella sua voce profonda che ogni volta la mandava in fibrillazione, “Stamattina sei particolarmente graziosa”, aggiunse ammiccando, accennando alla sbarazzina coda di cavallo in cui lei aveva legato i suoi lunghi capelli bruni. Elaine sorrise di rimando, fingendo una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare: quell’uomo era capace di farla sentire sottosopra con una sola occhiata, o una singola parola.

“Grazie, John”, disse vivacemente, “ma speravo che notassi le mie gambe, invece”, soggiunse, strizzandogli un occhio e riferendosi alla minigonna in tartan scozzese che aveva indossato. Porter sbirciò prontamente verso il basso ed il suo sorriso si fece più malizioso:

“Quelle le noto _sempre_ ”, dichiarò. Il suo tono era faceto, ma ciò non di meno il suo sguardo le fece scorrere caldi brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

“Ci vediamo”, concluse il militare, del tutto ignaro dell’effetto che aveva su di lei, riprendendo il cammino verso ovunque fosse diretto. Elaine lo salutò con un cenno e ripartì verso il proprio ufficio, sentendosi frustrata. Avevano scherzato così fin quasi dal principio: una volta era lui a farle un complimento, un’altra era lei; ma mai una sola volta la cosa si era spinta oltre, come dopo poche settimane lei aveva invece cominciato a desiderare…

John Porter era divorziato da sei anni, e da pochi mesi l’ex moglie era morta, lasciando orfana la figlia non ancora diciottenne, Alexandra; per questo motivo, aveva chiesto di ritirarsi dal servizio attivo, cosa che gli era stata concessa dopo un’ultima, pericolosissima missione che per poco non era finita in disastro. Il sergente Porter era stato un militare altamente addestrato dello Special Air Service britannico, l’equivalente dei Navy Seals statunitensi o degli Spetsnaz russi; in qualità di soldato prima ed agente operativo della Sezione 20 poi, era rotto a tutto, inflessibile e perfino spietato, all’occorrenza, come Elaine aveva potuto appurare, avendo seguito personalmente la sua operazione più recente, cinque mesi prima; ma in qualità di persona, Porter era invece capace di incredibile tenerezza: Elaine lo aveva visto in compagnia della figlia ed aveva pensato che raramente aveva incontrato un padre tanto affettuoso. Inoltre John Porter era anche un uomo dotato di un altissimo senso dell’onore: credendosi responsabile della morte di alcuni suoi uomini durante una pericolosa missione in Iraq, anni prima, aveva rassegnato senza esitare le proprie dimissioni dal SAS; richiamato in servizio per la Sezione 20, alla fine era uscito fuori che il vero responsabile era stato Hugh Collinson, capo della stessa Sezione 20, che si era riscattato salvando la vita di Porter in Afghanistan a costo della propria. Completamente riabilitato, Porter aveva ottenuto la reintegrazione nel SAS e la promozione a sergente maggiore. Ora, ritirato dal servizio attivo, si occupava dell’addestramento dei nuovi agenti.

In quei sei mesi, Elaine era arrivata a rispettarlo e ad ammirarlo profondamente. Non solo: dopo un po’, la giovane donna aveva dovuto ammettere di essersi follemente innamorata di lui; ma non aveva mai osato farsi avanti, perché nonostante la sua galanteria e le scherzose battute a doppio senso, Porter non le aveva mai dato ad intendere di essere interessato a lei come donna. Tra l’altro, era da poco tempo uscito da una relazione con una collega della Sezione 20, Danni Prendiville, che aveva troncato con lui poco dopo il suo ritorno dall’Afghanistan, quando le era stata offerta l’opportunità di far parte in una task force congiunta con gli statunitensi, e quindi forse non avrebbe avuto voglia di impegnarsi nuovamente per un bel pezzo; ammesso e non concesso che lei, Elaine, potesse piacergli, ovviamente…

Con un sospiro avvilito, la giovane donna si sedette al suo posto ed accese il computer; digitata la password, in attesa che il sistema operativo venisse caricato andò a farsi un tè. Ogni ufficio della sede della Sezione 20 aveva un minibar – ovviamente senza alcolici – con bevande calde e fredde offerte dal governo. Lei aveva già bevuto il suo tè mattutino a colazione, ma un infuso aromatico avrebbe migliorato il suo umore, leggermente rovinato dal senso di frustrazione. Scelse un infuso agli agrumi, un sapore mediterraneo che le ricordava la patria della sua nonna materna, la Sicilia; da quella nonna aveva ereditato i capelli bruni e l’incarnato olivastro, mentre gli occhi erano grigioverdi, identici a quelli del padre gallese.

Un paio d’ore dopo, mentre era nel bel mezzo della traduzione di una conversazione telefonica registrata in russo, infarcita di parecchie espressioni colorite che le avevano provocato più di una risata, la porta del suo ufficio si spalancò bruscamente. Elaine sobbalzò all’improvviso rumore e si voltò di scatto: sulla soglia c’era il colonnello Eleanor Grant, che aveva preso il posto del maggiore Hugh Collinson a capo della Sezione 20. Aveva la sua Glock d’ordinanza in mano – una semiautomatica 9x19 parabellum a 17 colpi – e la stava puntando proprio addosso a lei. La sua espressione era gelida, ma gli occhi chiari mandavano lampi furiosi.

“Non muova un muscolo!”, le ordinò seccamente, avanzando di due passi. Dietro di lei spuntò il sergente Michael Stonebridge, un omone alto quanto Porter ma più massiccio, anche lui con la pistola spianata contro di lei.

Elaine rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

“Che succede, colonnello?!”, chiese con voce scossa.

“Sappiamo tutto”, la Grant parve sputare quelle parole, tant’era il disgusto che esprimeva, “Sospettavamo da tempo che ci fosse una talpa, tra noi, e alla fine l’abbiamo scoperta! Si allontani dalla sua postazione, avanti!”

Automaticamente, Elaine obbedì, troppo stordita anche solo per protestare. Stonebridge mise via la sua arma, si avvicinò al computer e strappò via la spina dalla presa.

“Ehi, ma che fai?!”, insorse Elaine d’istinto, “Così rischi di farmi perdere dati importanti…!”

“Chiuda la bocca!”, la zittì la Grant, mentre Stonebridge afferrava il computer, ne staccava tutte le spine e gli attacchi e lo portava fuori, “Rimarrà qui fin quando non arriverà la polizia militare a prenderla, dopo di che verrà scortata in prigione, l’unico posto dove quelli come lei meritano di stare!”

“C’è uno sbaglio!”, protestò Elaine con veemenza, ritrovando infine il suo solito spirito battagliero, “Non sono io la talpa! Sono stata incastrata!”

“Sì, come no”, la irrise la Grant; Stonebridge rientrò e lei gli accennò la borsa di Elaine, che il sergente prese e perquisì, requisendo lo smartphone e il badge. Rovistò anche nei cassetti della scrivania, poi guardò negli scaffali e negli schedari.

“Niente armi”, informò laconicamente la sua superiore, “Neanche una limetta per unghie.”

La Grant annuì e tornò a rivolgersi a Elaine:

“Bene. Tempo un’ora al massimo, e saranno qui. Se è furba, prepari una confessione piena, e forse – dico _forse_ – le autorità saranno più indulgenti.”

Lei e Stonebridge uscirono, ed Elaine udì lo scatto della serratura che veniva chiusa a chiave. Rimase a fissare la porta, impietrita.

*    *    *

 

“Che succede?”, domandò John Porter, incrociando Stonebridge che gli veniva incontro con espressione fosca.

“Abbiamo scoperto che la Gadarn è una spia”, lo informò in tono chiaramente furioso, “Brutta stronza, l’abbiamo presa e rinchiusa nel suo ufficio in attesa che arrivi la polizia militare per arrestarla e tradurla in carcere.”

“Elaine… una spia? Non ci credo!”, esclamò Porter, allibito. L’altro fece spallucce:

“Non ci volevo credere neppure io, ma il colonnello Grant mi ha mostrato le prove: intercettazioni, e-mail, sms… Era tutto cifrato, naturalmente, ma siamo riusciti a decodificare i messaggi. Inoltre, le fughe di notizie sono cominciate appena dopo il suo arrivo. Non c’è dubbio: è lei la responsabile.”

“Voglio parlarle”, dichiarò Porter con decisione. Stonebridge scosse la testa:

“Per ordine del colonnello, nessuno può andare da lei. Lasciala perdere, Porter: so che ti è simpatica, lo era pure a me, ma è colpevole, credimi.”

I due si fissarono in faccia come sfidandosi: due maschi alfa, due uomini duri come la roccia che si confrontavano, e nessuno dei due era disposto a cedere.

“Le prove che avete… sono assolutamente certe?”, indagò Porter.

“Schiaccianti”, confermò l’altro. Porter scosse la testa, sentendo vacillare le sue certezze:

“Non riesco a crederci…”

Elaine gli era piaciuta fin da subito, non solo come donna – era davvero un gran bel pezzo di figliola – ma anche come persona: sveglia, spiritosa, colta, grintosa, ed allo stesso tempo semplice in un modo disarmante. Il pensiero che fosse una traditrice lo faceva star male.

 *    *    *

Elaine si riscosse dallo stato di intontimento in cui era precipitata. Accusavano _lei_ di essere la talpa che era venuta a stanare per conto del Ministero della Difesa! Non sarebbe stato un gran problema, se avesse potuto contattare la ministra Townsend; ma al di là che le avevano sequestrato il cellulare, la donna si trovava in viaggio diplomatico dall’altra parte del mondo, a supervisionare coi suoi omologhi australiano e canadese un’esercitazione congiunta delle tre Marine. Dal notiziario della sera prima, Elaine sapeva che la ministra era a bordo dell’ammiraglia canadese, e contattarla sarebbe stato un bel casino; ammesso e non concesso che le avessero creduto e quindi ritenessero opportuno disturbare le alte sfere militari di due Paesi per chiedere alla Townsend se quanto diceva era vero.

Per niente facile…

La vera spia doveva aver scoperto chi era veramente Elaine e che cos’era venuta a fare davvero alla Sezione 20, ed aveva fatto in modo di incastrarla; ma conosceva male la propria vittima, se pensava che si sarebbe rassegnata senza reagire. Elaine aveva un asso nella manica: conosceva l’edificio della Sezione 20 anche in particolari secretati, come i passaggi segreti di cui erano dotate diverse stanze. Tra cui quella del suo ufficio, motivo per cui aveva fatto in modo che le fosse assegnato: non era la prima missione sotto copertura che svolgeva, e le piaceva avere a disposizione una via di fuga ignota agli altri. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno, finora; ma c’è sempre una prima volta, nella vita…

Andò ad origliare alla porta, in modo da assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessun movimento all’esterno che indicasse che qualcuno stava per arrivare. Prese la propria borsetta, andò alla scrivania e frugò in un cassetto alla ricerca della torcia elettrica che vi custodiva; si accostò quindi allo schedario accanto alla scrivania, tolse il freno alle ruote e lo spostò lateralmente: dietro, c’era un pannello mobile che si apriva ruotando un’applique. Proprio come nei migliori film sui gangster degli Anni Trenta, pensò Elaine con un guizzo di umorismo sarcastico.

Infilatasi nel cunicolo retrostante il pannello, accese la torcia e risistemò lo schedario al suo posto; peccato non poter rimettere il freno alle ruote, sarebbe stato indizio in meno, ma da quella posizione era impossibile. Poi richiuse il pannello, mentre automaticamente l’applique tornava nella posizione originaria, cancellando qualsiasi traccia di attività anomala nella stanza. Un mezzo sorriso feroce stirò le labbra di Elaine: avrebbe pagato letteralmente _oro_ per vedere la faccia della Grant quando avesse scoperto che era apparentemente svanita nel nulla…

Lasciò perdere quei pensieri – del tutto improduttivi in quel momento – e ponderò su dove rifugiarsi; non poteva sperare di uscire dall’edificio nelle prossime ore, di lì a poco avrebbero scoperto che era sparita dal suo ufficio e si sarebbero messi a frugare ogni angolo dello stabile alla sua ricerca. Doveva attendere in un luogo sicuro che le acque si calmassero – probabilmente fino a notte, quando la vigilanza umana si sarebbe allentata perché affidata a quella elettronica. La difficoltà sarebbe poi stata quella di lasciare l’edificio senza farsi scoprire: privata del suo badge, Elaine non poteva uscire se non scassinando qualche porta o finestra, il che avrebbe ovviamente azionato l’allarme; ma a questo avrebbe pensato a tempo debito.

Si mosse lungo il cunicolo, che era largo appena sessanta centimetri, costringendola ad avanzare di lato. Era pieno di ragnatele, che normalmente le facevano ribrezzo, ma ora non aveva tempo per questo.

Giunse ad una strettissima scala a chiocciola e cominciò a scendere. Ad ogni piano c’erano altri cunicoli, ma lei li ignorò tutti, decisa a raggiungere il seminterrato: c’era una vecchia lavanderia che, quand’era stata dismessa, era stata trasformata in magazzino, ora caduto in disuso, ma dov’erano ancora custodite cianfrusaglie d’ogni genere, comprese vecchie brande, materassi e coperte; c’era perfino l’acqua: poteva mettersi comoda lì fino a quando non fosse scesa la notte, poi avrebbe tentato l’evasione.

 *    *    *

Porter era tornato nel suo ufficio, ma gli sembrava di essere un leone in gabbia. Elaine una traditrice? Come aveva dichiarato a Stonebridge, non riusciva a crederci. Eppure, conosceva il colonnello Grant a sufficienza per sapere che non avrebbe agito se non avesse avuto prove inoppugnabili.

In quella, scattò l’allarme. Porter si affacciò sul corridoio, in tempo per vedere la Grant precipitarsi fuori dall’ufficio di Elaine e sbraitare:

“Chiudete tutti gli accessi! La Gadarn è evasa, dobbiamo ritrovarla _subito_!”

Porter si ritrasse rapidamente, mentre un drappello di MP – evidentemente quelli che erano venuti a prelevare Elaine – si precipitava lungo il corridoio. La fuga non deponeva a favore dell’analista, pensò: poteva sembrare un’ammissione di colpa. D’altronde, se si fosse trovato nei panni di Elaine e fosse stato innocente, anche lui si sarebbe eclissato, avrebbe fatto perdere le proprie tracce e si sarebbe messo al lavoro nell’ombra per scoprire il vero colpevole. Era una questione di carattere: c’è chi lascia fare agli altri, e c’è invece chi preferisce prendere in mano personalmente la situazione e risolverla. Forse era lo stesso per Elaine; naturalmente, partendo dal presupposto che fosse innocente, ma non c’erano prove di questo, bensì dell’esatto contrario. Porter scosse la testa, combattuto: la testa gli diceva una cosa, l’istinto un’altra. _Odiava_ quella sensazione. Lui era un uomo più abituato ad agire che a pensare, sebbene il suo agire non potesse essere esente dal pensare, altrimenti sarebbe morto mille volte, durante le sue missioni come soldato del SAS prima e come agente operativo della Sezione 20 poi.

Prese una decisione: avrebbe trovato Elaine e le avrebbe parlato, risolvendo i propri dubbi. Se l’avesse ritenuta colpevole, l’avrebbe consegnata alle autorità; se invece lei lo avrebbe convinto della propria innocenza – cosa che dopotutto lui sperava – l’avrebbe aiutata.

Tirò fuori dal cassetto la propria pistola, una Beretta calibro 9 semiautomatica, e dopo averla controllata la infilò nella fondina alla cintura, dietro la schiena, poi si mise la giacca, nascondendo l’arma alla vista. Fece per uscire dall’ufficio, poi si fermò a riflettere: c’erano sicuramente già molte persone che stavano setacciando l’edificio stanza per stanza, corridoio per corridoio: lui doveva concentrarsi in zone che gli altri potevano trascurare, ma quali? Corrugò la fronte, sforzandosi di valutare ogni possibilità. Anzitutto, _lui_ dove sarebbe andato? Pensò al tetto, ma di lì, senza un elicottero, non poteva andare da nessuna parte, e certamente Elaine non aveva potuto chiamare nessuno per un appoggio aereo, dato che, come aveva appreso, le avevano sequestrato il cellulare e il computer. Dove, allora? Se non si poteva andare in su, si andava in giù… Ma certo, lo scantinato! C’erano alcune stanze chiuse perché non più in uso, e se le squadre di ricerca andate a controllare avessero trovato le porte sigillate, non avrebbero perso tempo a guardarci dentro; ma Elaine era sparita _dall’interno_ , e quindi _dall’interno_ poteva raggiungere quei locali. In che modo, Porter non aveva idea. Passaggi segreti?, si chiese. Gli pareva impossibile: la sede della Sezione 20 era un edificio recente, non un antico castello medievale, e neanche un moderno palazzo governativo dove esistevano stanze sicure per i funzionari, raggiungibili, in caso d’emergenza, tramite corridoi celati nei muri; né le piantine del fabbricato indicavano nulla di simile. A meno che a prelevare Elaine non fosse arrivato il Doctor Who in persona con la sua improbabile cabina telefonica transdimensionale, la ragazza doveva pure essere da qualche parte. Quindi, parafrasando Sherlock Holmes, una volta escluso l’impossibile, ciò che rimane, per quanto improbabile, è l’unica soluzione.

Porter marciò con decisione fuori dall’ufficio e prese l’ascensore.

 *    *    *

Elaine arrivò senza incidenti all’ex lavanderia; trovò il pannello segreto coperto da uno scaffale, fortunatamente vuoto e pertanto abbastanza leggero da poterlo spostare facilmente quanto bastava per riuscire a sgusciar dentro. Esplorò il locale: l’uscita, una pesante porta tagliafuoco di metallo, era chiusa dall’esterno: di lì non c’era possibilità di fuga. Trovò un piccolo bagno di cui non ricordava l’esistenza – forse era stato aggiunto in un secondo tempo e non risultava dalla planimetria originale secretata che aveva studiato prima di cominciare la missione. Si assicurò che ci fosse acqua corrente, e con suo sollievo constatò che dai rubinetti dei due lavabi usciva tranquillamente. Perfino gli sciacquoni funzionavano, e ciò costituiva una bella comodità, dovendo rimaner lì per molte ore come progettava.

Proseguendo nell’esplorazione, in un angolo scovò un materasso da una piazza, semisfondato ma ancora utilizzabile, e dentro un armadio trovò delle coperte militari di lana piuttosto ruvida. Ne prese due e, steso il materasso a terra, ne usò una per lenzuolo ed un’altra ripiegata per cuscino.

Elaine guardò verso la bocca di lupo situata sulla parete opposta a quella da cui era entrata attraverso il passaggio nascosto: non aveva idea di che ora fosse, dato che non usava portare un orologio da polso ed era senza cellulare. Considerando l’orario in cui l’avevano rinchiusa nel suo ufficio ed il tempo che ci aveva messo per arrivare lì, poteva essere ormai mezzogiorno; il vuoto allo stomaco che percepiva glielo confermava. Beh, quel giorno avrebbe sicuramente saltato il pranzo, non c’era scelta: non aveva l’abitudine di portare con sé degli snack, come invece facevano altri colleghi. Non aveva neanche nulla da leggere – il suo passatempo preferito, assieme a Facebook – perciò con un sospiro rassegnato andò a sdraiarsi sul materasso. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Una ventina di minuti più tardi, il rumore di una chiave che veniva girata nella toppa la fece balzare a sedere. Si alzò in fretta per correre al passaggio segreto, dove poteva nascondersi mettendo nuovamente a posto lo scaffale, ma non fu abbastanza veloce: la porta venne spalancata e lei si immobilizzò, il cuore in gola.

Da dietro l’angolo spuntò Porter, la pistola spianata.

“Non muoverti”, le disse severamente. Lei alzò immediatamente le mani in segno di resa.

“Non sono armata”, dichiarò con voce traballante. Lui avanzò, senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso né spostare la mira. Deciso a parlare con lei senza venir interrotto, in modo da prendere una decisione autonoma, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e diede due giri di chiave, lasciandola nella toppa. Ora, se anche qualcuno avesse voluto aprire la porta, non avrebbe potuto, salvo sfondandola, e non era facile, considerando che era di acciaio spesso tre centimetri. Vide l’espressione sorpresa di Elaine, ma non le diede spiegazioni.

“Dicono che sei una traditrice”, la informò, sempre in tono duro.

“Non è vero!”, sbottò lei, sentendosi sull’orlo della disperazione: non le importava un fico secco che a ritenerla tale fosse la Grant, o Stonebridge, ma Porter no, non poteva sopportarlo.

“Le fughe di notizie sono cominciate poco dopo il tuo arrivo, e dicono di avere prove incontrovertibili”, replicò lui, inflessibile.

“Mi hanno incastrata!”, si difese Elaine, “John, mi ritieni davvero così stupida da farmi scoprire, se fossi io la spia?”

Si riferiva al fatto che, più di una volta, aveva dimostrato di essere una hacker terribilmente brava, entrando in database riservati di Paesi stranieri per copiare documenti segreti e cancellando ogni traccia del suo passaggio. Mai nessuno aveva sospettato una violazione dei sistemi di sicurezza elettronica.

Porter rifletté solo brevemente: l’aveva vista all’opera più di una volta.

“No”, ammise, rilassando leggermente la sua postura, continuando però a tenerla sotto tiro, “ma non mi hai ancora persuaso del tutto.”

“La vera spia è qualcun altro”, gli rivelò allora Elaine, “Ho dei sospetti, ma non posso rivelarti di chi si tratta, non ancora, non senza prove. Sono qui su ordine della ministra Townsend in persona: da oltre un anno ci sono fughe di notizie dalla Sezione 20, non da pochi mesi soltanto, e lei mi ha fatta insediare qui per scoprire chi è la talpa. Evidentemente questa talpa mi ha scoperta, o sospetta di me in modo abbastanza serio da volermi eliminare…”

Già poco convinto della sua colpevolezza, Porter esitò: la sua storia era plausibile, era un fatto risaputo che era stata raccomandata dal Ministero della Difesa, seppure non dalla ministra in persona. Inoltre, la sua espressione smarrita e la traccia di disperazione nella sua voce lo avevano colpito dritto al cuore.

Elaine vide la perplessità negli occhi chiari di Porter, e sperò di poterlo convincere; tuttavia, non aveva altri argomenti a propria difesa, se non la verità, e quella gliel’aveva appena rivelata. Se non era sufficiente, cos’altro poteva fare?

Le sovvenne la più classica delle mosse giocate nelle _spy story_ : la seduzione. Beh, che altro le rimaneva? Non le veniva in mente niente di diverso.

Mosse qualche passo verso Porter, ancheggiando leggermente più del dovuto sui tacchi non troppo alti.

“Ti prego, aiutami”, lo implorò a bassa voce, guardandolo negli occhi e cercando di sembrare intimorita e sexy allo stesso tempo; la prima le venne facile – lo era davvero – la seconda un po’ meno, perché non era mai stata una seduttrice, “Mi basterà contattare la Townsend per dimostrare la mia innocenza.”

Porter la lasciò avvicinare; poche volte in vita sua era stato guardato con tanta intensità da una donna, e non una qualsiasi, ma una che gli piaceva, gli piaceva sul serio. Tutto il suo addestramento da SAS non poteva proteggerlo dall’ondata di emozione che provò in quel momento. Abbassò leggermente la pistola.

Elaine gli era ormai vicinissima. Vide il suo cedimento, e slacciò il bottone più alto della camicetta, poi allungò lentamente una mano per scostare la canna della pistola.

“Farò tutto quello che vuoi”, gli mormorò, sempre guardandolo fisso negli occhi e slacciando un altro bottone, “ _Qualsiasi cosa_ , John… purché tu mi aiuti.”

Non aveva idea di dove le venisse quella sfacciataggine. Di sicuro, se non si fosse trattato di Porter, non si sarebbe neanche sognata di comportarsi così spudoratamente.

Porter vide spuntare il reggiseno nero dalla sua scollatura e sentì la gola che gli si seccava.

“Proprio… _qualsiasi cosa_?”, gracchiò.

Elaine gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e fece aderire il suo corpo contro quello di lui. Oddio, quel seno morbido che gli premeva addosso, il profumo di quei capelli bruni…

“Assolutamente _qualsiasi cosa_ ”, confermò lei, guardandolo da sotto in su. Il suo alito caldo gli sfiorò il collo. Il suo addestramento gli urlava di diffidare, ma il suo istinto gli urlava ancor più forte che lei era sincera, perfino in quel palese tentativo di seduzione che poteva venir preso per un cinico calcolo volto semplicemente a salvarsi la pelle.

Porter non fu capace di resistere; non _voleva_ resistere. La circondò col braccio sinistro – quello non armato – e la premette contro di sé, poi abbassò la testa e le posò la bocca sulla bocca. Sotto le proprie labbra esigenti, sentì le sue che si schiudevano, invitandolo al bacio che agognava. Sentì la lingua di lei scivolare contro la propria e quasi perse la testa. Quasi: conservò ancora abbastanza presenza di spirito per inserire la sicura nella pistola prima di lasciarla cadere a terra e circondare Elaine anche con l’altro braccio. Perduti l’uno nell’altra, si baciarono profondamente, a perdifiato.

Si interruppero per la pura necessità di respirare. Elaine gettò la testa indietro, e Porter si chinò ulteriormente per posare le labbra sul suo collo esposto; le sfiorò la tenera pelle alla base con la punta della lingua, e la udì boccheggiare. Decisamente, la sua non era finzione, non poteva esserlo: nessuna donna, per quanto brava, riesce a recitare così bene anche nei minimi dettagli.

Elaine percepì contro il ventre l’evidenza del desiderio di Porter. Cielo, quanto aveva sognato un momento come quello! Certo non in simili circostanze, ma se così doveva essere, non lo avrebbe rifiutato solo perché non c’erano fiori e candele e musica romantica. Impazientemente, si strofinò contro di lui e lo sentì gemere; la sua stretta attorno a lei aumentò, mentre le sue labbra vagavano più in basso, sulle soffici rotondità del seno.

Elaine si sentì andare a fuoco. Gli infilò le mani sotto la giacca e gliela tirò giù dalle spalle; Porter se la scrollò di dosso, poi, con dita tremanti, finì di sbottonarle la camicetta e gliela sfilò, lasciandola cadere a terra. Lei gli tirò la camicia fuori dai pantaloni ed infilò le mani al di sotto, accarezzandogli la pelle nuda della schiena. Sotto le dita sentì alcune cicatrici, sicuramente ricordi di qualche incontro faccia a faccia con la morte che gli era capitato durante il servizio attivo nel SAS. Un nodo le strinse la gola, e per reazione lo cinse più forte: quello che aveva tra le braccia era un uomo straordinario, dotato di un coraggio eccezionale e di rara abnegazione. In altri tempi, sarebbe stato definito un eroe. Oh, poteva essere il _suo_ eroe? Dopotutto, lei era la _donzella in pericolo_ della situazione…

Lui tornò ad impadronirsi delle sue labbra in un bacio rovente; i pensieri di Elaine s’involarono come farfalle impazzite. Si scostò e, alla cieca, brancicò con la fibbia dei suoi pantaloni. Lo voleva, lo voleva lì e subito, in barba alla situazione, alla paura, al pericolo.

Porter si slacciò in fretta la camicia, armeggiando nervosamente coi bottoni dei polsini, più duri degli altri; finalmente riuscì a liberarsi e rimase a torso nudo. Sollevando gli occhi, Elaine vide la lunga, frastagliata cicatrice sulla spalla, ricordo di un vecchio scontro a fuoco. Come prima con i segni sulla schiena, la giovane donna si sentì stringere la gola: non osava pensare a quanto e a che cosa Porter aveva affrontato e superato in nome del dovere verso la patria. Si sporse in avanti e con le labbra gli sfiorò lo sfregio, riverentemente. Come si poteva non amare un uomo così? Come aveva fatto sua moglie – pace all’anima sua – a lasciarlo, quando aveva dato le dimissioni dall’esercito perché ritenuto responsabile della morte dei suoi compagni? Come aveva fatto la Prendiville a preferire la carriera a lui?

Porter percepì la devozione di Elaine e ne fu emozionato e commosso. Non si rendeva conto del suo valore, perché lui era, semplicemente, fatto così: non aveva scelto il SAS, non aveva accettato di tornare in servizio attivo tramite la Sezione 20 perché era un esaltato o perché voleva farsi bello agli occhi degli altri, bensì perché in quel modo poteva _fare la differenza_ , e che qualcuno lo riverisse per questo lo toccava profondamente. Se avesse avuto ancora bisogno di una prova che lei non stava fingendo, che non lo stava soltanto seducendo per farsi aiutare, ora l’avrebbe avuta. Forse tutte le loro schermaglie avevano finora celato un reale interesse da parte di lei, di cui non era stato consapevole… in cui non aveva osato sperare?

Le posò le mani a coppa attorno al viso e glielo fece sollevare per guardarla negli occhi. Il suo sguardo adorante gli tramutò le ginocchia in gelatina. Incapace di spiccicar parola, la cinse con le braccia e se la strinse al cuore. Letteralmente. Non era più soltanto sesso, voleva farle l’amore, anima e corpo; ma non voleva possederla lì, in fretta, contro una parete o sopra un tavolo scheggiato e polveroso: lei meritava di meglio. Fu allora che in fondo alla stanza scorse un giaciglio accuratamente preparato, soltanto un materasso e una coperta ripiegata a far da cuscino, ma sempre meglio di niente. Sollevò Elaine in braccio; con pochi passi delle sue lunghe gambe raggiunse il giaciglio, si inginocchiò e gentilmente vi depose la donna.

Elaine era sbalordita; dopo la sua offerta di sesso in cambio d’aiuto, aveva pensato che lui avrebbe potuto prenderla senza tanti riguardi, e per com’era iniziata, sembrava che fosse stato intenzionato a strapparle di dosso i vestiti e a sbatterla al muro; e invece dopo pochi istanti si era addolcito, prima l’aveva abbracciata come se non volesse più lasciarla andare, ed adesso l’aveva addirittura portata in braccio e posata sul letto – o quel simulacro di letto che lei aveva preparato.

Porter cercò la cerniera laterale della sua minigonna, l’aprì e le fece scorrere l’indumento lungo le gambe; poi le tolse anche le scarpe, lasciandola con la sola biancheria intima. La guardò giacere sul materasso, che lo guardava a sua volta, le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi luccicanti di desiderio. Desiderio per _lui_ , come uomo, come persona, non solo per il suo corpo. Da quant’era che una donna non lo guardava più così? Non se lo ricordava.

Si chinò su di lei, la prese per le spalle e la baciò, fervidamente.

Era innamorato di lei, si rese conto all’improvviso. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?

Elaine gli mise le braccia al collo e ricambiò il bacio con altrettanto trasporto. Sentì le mani di Porter scivolare dalle sue spalle dietro la schiena e si sollevò dal materasso tanto da consentirgli di sganciare il reggiseno più agevolmente. Porter si scostò, facendo scivolare le spalline dell’indumento lungo le sue braccia e svelando le sue morbide rotondità femminili al proprio sguardo divorante. Santi numi, quant’era bella! Molto più di quanto si era immaginato, e lui aveva un’immaginazione piuttosto _vivida_ , in fatto di bellezza femminile.

Sotto il suo sguardo famelico, Elaine sentì un caldo intollerabile spandersi nel suo grembo. Ormai non ne poteva più di aspettare, voleva sentirlo sopra di sé, dentro di sé. Allungò le mani e tornò ad armeggiare con la patta dei suoi pantaloni: prima era riuscita a sfibbiare la cintura, ora voleva terminare il lavoro. Aperto il bottone, abbassò la cerniera con una certa difficoltà dovuta al turgore che conteneva a stento. Giocoforza, lo toccò, ed a Porter sfuggì un ansito che parve quasi un singhiozzo. Non appena la cerniera fu completamente aperta, si liberò impazientemente di calzoni e boxer, rimanendo nudo in tutta la sua gloria maschile. Elaine si sentì mancare il respiro: era una statua greca! Niente, nelle fantasie che aveva avuto su di lui nei mesi precedenti, l’aveva preparata a tanto.

Il suo sguardo di aperta ammirazione lo lusingò. Naturalmente sapeva di avere un bel fisico, ma non gli era mai importato se non per il fatto che gli era utile nel suo lavoro; adesso era felice che piacesse a Elaine.

La giovane donna tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Dal primo bacio che si erano scambiati, non avevano più parlato, né ne sentivano la necessità: comunicavano perfettamente con sguardi e gesti. E fu con lo sguardo che lei gli disse _prendimi_.

A Porter non occorreva altro incitamento; costringendosi a muoversi lentamente, le sfilò l’ultimo indumento che ancora si frapponeva alla loro unione, scoprendola infine completamente.

Ancora una volta, indugiò a guardarla tutta. Era semplicemente stupenda. Voleva dirglielo, ma qualcosa lo trattenne dall’infrangere il patto di amoroso silenzio che avevano stretto. Allora le posò una mano sulla caviglia e le sollevò un piede, baciandone il dorso.

A quel gesto inaspettato, Elaine gli rivolse un sorriso sorpreso. Incoraggiato, Porter le baciò la caviglia, cominciando a risalire lungo la gamba, deponendo una catena di piccoli baci lungo il lato esterno del polpaccio, mentre contemporaneamente ne accarezzava l’interno con l’altra mano. Giunto al ginocchio, ne sfiorò la parte posteriore, da un lato con le dita, dall’altro con la lingua, e lei sussultò: finora era stata del tutto ignara che quel particolare punto del suo corpo fosse tanto sensibile.

Porter proseguì lungo la coscia, le labbra che accarezzavano l’esterno, le dita l’interno. Era chiaro dove queste ultime sarebbero finite, ed Elaine si tese nell’aspettativa del suo tocco. Quando lui sfiorò la sua parte più intima, non riuscì a trattenere un’esclamazione di piacere.

Trovandola già pronta per lui, Porter si sentì mancare il respiro. Indugiò qualche istante, stuzzicandola, ma al suo secondo lamento non riuscì a contenersi oltre: doveva averla, subito, o sarebbe scoppiato per il troppo desiderio. Le si adagiò sopra e lei prontamente lo accolse tra le braccia e tra le gambe; ma sorprendendo anche se stesso, Porter non entrò in lei all’istante, come pure aveva pensato di fare. Finora era stato talmente meraviglioso da sembrare un sogno, e adesso non voleva rovinar tutto per la troppa fretta di _concludere_.

Elaine gli rivolse un’occhiata supplichevole; allora Porter si abbassò su di lei, posando le labbra nel punto esatto dove la spalla s’incurvava nel collo, e spinse leggermente. Piano, molto piano, cominciò ad entrare in lei; ma non aveva fatto i conti con la bramosia di Elaine, che gli posò le mani sulla parte inferiore della schiena e spinse in alto il bacino per andargli incontro, di fatto completando il loro congiungimento. Porter emise un’esclamazione che esprimeva tanto sorpresa quanto piacere. Comprendere infine la reale portata della sua voglia di lui, pari a quella di lui per lei, gli diede il capogiro.

Si mosse, adagio, ma udì Elaine proferire un verso di scontentezza, e quindi aumentò la velocità. Si sollevò sui gomiti per guardarla in viso e spiarne l’espressione: voleva essere perfetto per lei, assolutamente perfetto. La vide con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra semiaperte, l’immagine stessa dell’estasi. Inaspettatamente sentì delle lacrime pungergli gli occhi: anche lui si sentiva così.

Elaine era in paradiso. A quasi quarant’anni non era certo una verginella inesperta: aveva avuto la sua dose di uomini, nella vita; ma mai nessuno l’aveva fatta sentire come la stava facendo sentire John Porter. Non era una questione di bravura in fatto di sesso: era il sentimento che provava per lui. Lo amava come pensava di non aver mai amato nessuno, prima: con tutto il trasporto di una romantica adolescente, ma allo stesso tempo con tutta la consapevolezza di una donna adulta.

Ma il modo in cui le stava facendo l’amore… poteva voler dire che anche lui provava qualcosa per lei…? Non osava sperarlo…

Aprì le palpebre e scoprì che lui la stava guardando; si perse in quegli occhi incredibilmente azzurri, inconsapevole che anche lui si stava perdendo nei suoi.

Il piacere crebbe, dapprima un formicolio appena percettibile nelle profondità della sua femminilità, poi una sensazione in rapido aumento; incontenibile come un’onda di marea, montò dentro di lei, salì, salì inarrestabilmente, portandola con sé fino a proiettarla dritta in vetta. Con un grido, Elaine si arrese all’appagamento più completo che avesse mai provato, perché non solo dei sensi, ma anche dei sentimenti.

Porter la sentì contrarsi tutto attorno a lui e strinse i denti per resistere ancora un poco e prolungare il piacere di lei, poi capitolò e si lasciò travolgere dal godimento.

Giacquero abbracciandosi strettamente per lunghi minuti, il respiro affannato, il battito accelerato, riluttanti ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altra anche solo di pochi centimetri. Era come se finora a ciascuno dei due fosse mancato qualcosa, e adesso che lo aveva trovato, non volesse più separarsene.

Infine Porter tornò a sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava per guardarla in viso.

“Ma dove sei stata, tutto questo tempo?”, le domandò a bassa voce, “Perché non ti ho conosciuta vent’anni fa?”

Elaine sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Era una dichiarazione d’amore? Se lui le avesse esternato la propria imperitura devozione con le parole del più romantico dei poeti, non avrebbe potuto commuoverla di più. Scosse la testa.

“Sono qui, adesso”, gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli il volto con dita lievi, “E non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, senza di te.”

La situazione in cui si trovavano tornò di colpo ad affacciarsi alla mente di Porter.

“E invece dovremo far proprio così”, la contraddisse, sollevandosi maggiormente da lei ma senza lasciarla, “Tu rimarrai qui al sicuro, mentre io andrò a Whitehall e mi metterò in contatto con la Townsend, così da farti scagionare. Poi porterò la registrazione della conversazione al colonnello Grant e tutto andrà a posto.”

Era un piano tanto semplice quanto efficace; Elaine assentì in segno d’accettazione.

Si rivestirono, ed Elaine diede a Porter le istruzioni necessarie, in particolare a chi rivolgersi e quale frase in codice usare per farsi identificare come suo emissario. Gli spiegò anche che la ministra era difficilmente raggiungibile, ma anche lui sapeva che c’erano canali di comunicazione adatti a superare il problema.

Prima di andarsene Porter abbracciò e baciò Elaine un’ultima volta.

“Tornerò il più presto possibile”, le disse, poi si frugò in tasca e le diede il proprio cellulare, “Ti terrò informata.”

Lei prese lo smartphone ed annuì. Porter girò silenziosamente la serratura ed abbassò la maniglia, aprendo con prudenza. Assicuratosi che l’androne era deserto, tornò a voltarsi verso Elaine, le strizzò un occhio per tranquillizzarla ed uscì. Elaine tornò a chiudere la porta a doppia mandata. Ancora poche ore e quella brutta storia sarebbe finita, pensò con sollievo. Poi sorrise: allo stesso tempo, sarebbe cominciata una storia nuova, dove protagonisti sarebbero stati Porter e lei.

 *    *    *

Un’ora e mezzo dopo, il cellulare di Porter vibrò, segnalando una chiamata in arrivo. Ovviamente era un numero sconosciuto, perché Porter stava usando un telefonino di recupero, che si era fatto prestare o che aveva acquistato appositamente.

Elaine si rifugiò nel passaggio segreto e vi si addentrò per qualche metro.

“Pronto?”, rispose.

“Sono io”, le giunse la voce profonda di Porter, “Sono a Whitehall, tra poco parlerò con la ministra Townsend via satellite. Non è stato proprio semplicissimo convincere il Segretario della Difesa a contattarla: là dove si trova è notte fonda e lui non voleva disturbarla, ma ho fermamente insistito.”

Elaine si immaginò John Porter _fermamente insistere_ , indirizzando tutta la sua feroce determinazione da SAS sul Segretario che, per quanto uomo di potere, non possedeva la tremenda forza di volontà di un membro delle forze speciali.

“L’hai fatta buttar giù dal letto”, sghignazzò.

“Butterei personalmente giù dal letto la regina, per te”, dichiarò lui con decisione. Elaine si sentì balzare il cuore in gola: quella era un’altra dichiarazione d’amore in stile John Porter?

“Tutto bene, lì?”, le domandò lui, distogliendola da quei pensieri emozionanti.

“Un’ora fa ho sentito una squadra di ricerca nel corridoio”, rispose, cercando di suonare disinvolta, “Hanno tentato di aprire la porta, ma naturalmente non ci sono riusciti, e hanno rinunciato. Non so però se hanno lasciato una guardia. Ho messo la suoneria su _solo vibrazione_ e ti sto parlando da un posto dove non possono sentirmi.”

“Sei in gamba”, la complimentò Porter, “Meglio essere prudente. Ti chiamo un’altra volta dopo che ho finito di parlare con la ministra”, concluse, “A dopo.”

“A dopo”, replicò Elaine.

 *    *    *

Quaranta minuti più tardi, come promesso Porter la richiamò.

“Missione compiuta”, le disse, “Sto tornando in sede. Hai avuto problemi?”

“No, fuori è tutto silenzioso. Forse non c’è nessuno, ma ho preferito continuare a non far rumori di sorta.”

“Sei bravissima, piccola”, la elogiò di nuovo lui, “Continua così, ormai non ci vorrà molto.”

Infatti, meno di un’ora dopo Porter la chiamò per la terza volta.

“È finita, Elaine”, le disse, “Sei stata scagionata. Aprimi, sono qui fuori.”

Lei si affrettò a farlo, e come se lo vide davanti gli buttò le braccia al collo. Nonostante la sua completa fiducia in lui e nelle sue risorse, le lunghe ore d’apprensione l’avevano logorata, ed il sollievo che provava adesso era soverchiante.

Porter la ricambiò, stringendola forte; la Grant, che stava più indietro, osservò divertita:

“Vedo che in queste ore sono successe anche _altre_ cose…”

I due si sciolsero dal loro abbraccio ed Elaine guardò accigliata il colonnello, in attesa.

“Le porgo le mie più sentite scuse, signorina Gadarn”, disse la donna più anziana, con sincerità, “Purtroppo le prove che avevamo contro di lei sembravano davvero convincenti, e molto pesanti. Ammetto però che sono lieta di apprendere che erano del tutto false.”

Elaine annuì, accettando le scuse dell’altra: la Grant era nota per essere dura ma giusta, come dev’essere ogni buon ufficiale, tanto più quanto più alto è il grado che ricopre.

“Purtroppo ora la mia copertura è saltata, e la talpa non è stata ancora scoperta”, osservò con rammarico.

“Nient’affatto”, la contraddisse il colonnello, con un sorrisetto feroce, “Porter non ha parlato con nessuno, a parte me: per quanto ne sanno tutti gli altri, lei, signorina Gadarn, è ancora sospettata. Daremo a vedere di averla catturata e arrestata, e il traditore si sentirà nuovamente al sicuro. Poi col suo aiuto proseguiremo le indagini e lo incastreremo.”

Elaine ci pensò su.

“Mi piace”, dichiarò. La Grant annuì:

“Molto bene, allora siamo d’accordo. Però adesso mi deve spiegare come diavolo è riuscita a volatilizzarsi dal suo ufficio e ad arrivar qui senza che nessuno la vedesse…”

 *    *    *

Fecero uscire Elaine sotto scorta degli MP, con le manette ai polsi, visibile a tutti; solo che, invece che tradurla in prigione, la portarono in una casa sicura, dove più tardi la raggiunse Porter. Ufficialmente, aveva il compito di proteggerla, ma la Grant aveva capito cosa si era sviluppato tra di loro ed aveva pensato bene di fare in modo che stessero assieme, per la tranquillità di entrambi.

Porter arrivò che lei stava guardando la tv. Riconobbe _Doctor Who_ e domandò:

“Anche a te piace il Dottore?”

“Oh sì!”, rispose lei con entusiasmo, “Specie da quando lo interpreta David Tennant, ma anche Matt Smith non è malaccio…”

Lui la guardò di traverso:

“Devo essere geloso?”

“Assolutamente sì”, rise lei, alzandosi e andandogli incontro, “perché _nessuno_ può far concorrenza al Dottore, nel mio cuore: lo amo follemente da quando avevo sei anni e lo interpretava Tom Baker, sai, quello dalle sciarpe chilometriche…”

“Penso che dovrò imparare a convivere con questo, allora”, bofonchiò Porter, fingendo di adombrarsi, “Come posso competere col Dottore?”

Lei gli mise le braccia al collo e lo fece chinare, avvicinando le labbra alle sue:

“Oh, avrei in mente un modo o due… Tanto per cominciare, tu sei qui e lui no…”, mormorò, prima di baciarlo. Porter la circondò con le braccia e contraccambiò il bacio. Dapprima dolce, ben presto divenne _molto_ passionale, e lui già stava sforzandosi di capire dove fosse la camera da letto, quando suonarono alla porta.

Elaine si staccò da Porter e, senza avvicinarsi all’ingresso, gridò:

“Chi è?”

“Sono il caporale Wilson, signorina Gadarn”, le rispose una voce femminile, “Vengo da Gallifrey.”

Porter guardò Elaine, confuso, e lei ridacchiò divertita:

“Parola d’ordine”, gli spiegò, “Anche la Wilson è appassionata del Dottore. Se ci fosse pericolo avrebbe invece detto _ho incontrato i Dalek_.”

Porter non poté fare a meno di sogghignare: la sua Elaine era davvero ingegnosa.

La giovane donna andò ad aprire – non senza aver comunque controllato prima dallo spioncino – e fece entrare il caporale Wilson, una robusta donna bionda sui trent’anni, che portava un enorme trolley rosa. Come vide Porter, scattò sull’attenti, ma lui le fece cenno di star comoda.

“Ho trovato tutto esattamente dove mi aveva detto”, la Wilson informò Elaine, “Credo di non aver dimenticato nulla.”

“Grazie mille, caporale”, disse Elaine, prendendo in consegna il bagaglio.

“Torno di sentinella”, annunciò la soldatessa, congedandosi con un cenno.

“Ora posso farmi una bella doccia”, dichiarò Elaine, spingendo la grossa valigia sulle rotelle.

“Ma che hai fatto mettere, dentro lì?”, la prese in giro Porter, “Tutto il guardaroba?”

Lei rise e gli mostrò la lingua, poi si dileguò nella zona notte.

Porter andò in cucina ed aprì il frigo; non c’era molto, ma riuscì a prepararsi un sandwich al prosciutto: come Elaine, aveva saltato il pranzo, e adesso aveva una fame da lupo. Quando ebbe finito, considerò se bere una birra, ma poi optò per un tè. Mise a bollire l’acqua, e mentre aspettava telefonò alla figlia.

“Pronto?”, gli rispose al terzo squillo.

“Ciao Lexie, sono papà.”

Alexandra aveva smesso di rimproverarlo perché usava ancora il diminutivo di quand’era piccola: aveva capito che, le piacesse o meno, per lui sarebbe sempre rimasta _la sua bambina_. Era anche il suo modo di dimostrarle continuamente il suo affetto; come se non bastasse l’aver rinunciato al servizio attivo per lei. Aveva un padre d’oro, ma questo lo aveva compreso solo di recente, quando aveva superato l’infantile rancore che provava verso di lui a causa del divorzio.

“Ehi, ciao! Com’è che chiami?”

“Mi spiace, tesoro, ma stasera non posso rientrare a casa.”

“Oh, ma la nostra pizza?”, si lamentò la ragazza, delusa.

“Mi spiace, Lexie, è importante: devo proteggere una persona speciale.”

Alexandra aguzzò le orecchie: il tono di voce di suo padre le suggeriva qualcosa.

“Speciale, eh? Una donna che è riuscita finalmente a far breccia nella tua inattaccabile corazza da SAS?”

Porter rimase di stucco: era proprio così evidente?

“Ehi, come fai a saperlo??”

Alexandra rise:

“Intuito femminile, papà! Me la farai conoscere presto, spero.”

“Se sei sicura di volerlo, ne sarò più che felice, tesoro.”

“ _Certo_ che lo voglio! Dev’essere davvero molto speciale, se è riuscita a tanto. Quando avrai finito – beh, qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, la inviterai a cena e io cucinerò il mio pollo arrosto migliore.”

“Sissignora, agli ordini”, scherzò Porter ridendo, “Abbi cura di te. Sei grande ormai, lo puoi fare.”

“Appunto, ho compiuto diciotto anni il mese scorso”, gli ricordò lei, “Stai tranquillo. Buona notte, e dormi bene… _se_ dormirai…”, concluse ridacchiando.

“Lexie!”, esclamò suo padre, scandalizzato; ma lei aveva già riattaccato. Fece una smorfia: dubitava che si sarebbe mai abituato al fatto che la sua bambina era ormai una donna.

Con un sospiro, posò lo smartphone sul bancone e, sollevando lo sguardo, si avvide che Elaine era sulla soglia della cucina, in accappatoio. Doveva aver sentito la conversazione, perché aveva un’espressione pensierosa ed intenerita allo stesso tempo.

“Ora so perché non ci siamo incontrati vent’anni fa”, disse a bassa voce, “Dovevi prima avere tua figlia.”

Porter sentì un improvviso nodo in gola: aveva ragione, se si fossero conosciuti ed innamorati vent’anni prima, lui non avrebbe avuto Alexandra. Ma a quale donna sarebbe venuto in mente di dire una cosa simile? Elaine era davvero _molto_ speciale. Ed era ora che le dicesse quanto fosse realmente speciale per lui.

Il bollitore si mise a fischiare.

“Ti va un tè?”, le chiese.

“Volentieri”, rispose lei, muovendo un passo in avanti, ma lui scosse il capo:

“No, vai in salotto, lo porto di là.”

Poco dopo arrivò con in mano un vassoio con due tazze, che posò sul tavolino davanti al divano dove si era seduta Elaine. La giovane donna guardò le etichette delle bustine immerse nell’acqua bollente.

“ _Earl Grey_ ”, osservò, “Il mio preferito.”

“Lo so”, sorrise Porter, “L’ho notato al lavoro.”

“Ma tu guarda…”, fece lei, sollevando le sopracciglia, “E… cos’altro hai notato?”

“Che lo prendi liscio, senza né zucchero né latte”, rispose lui, accomodandosi, “Oltre che hai il più bel paio di gambe di tutta la Sezione 20”, aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata d’apprezzamento alla porzione di coscia che l’accappatoio, aprendosi, aveva scoperto. Elaine sorrise, ma non accennò neanche a coprirsi: ormai Porter aveva visto ben di più che un pezzo di gamba…

Poi Porter tornò serio; si sporse verso di lei e le prese le mani tra le sue.

“Devo dirti una cosa, Elaine”, cominciò, “E ti assicuro che non è una cosa che ho detto spesso, in vita mia”, fece una pausa, per dare maggior enfasi a quanto stava per dichiarare, “Ti amo. L’ho capito soltanto oggi, ma credo di essere innamorato di te da mesi, forse dal primo momento. Non so perché mi ci sia voluto tanto, per rendermene conto. Forse non ricordavo più come ci si sente…”

Si portò le sue mani alle labbra, una dopo l’altra, e le baciò.

Elaine lo fissava ad occhi sgranati, senza parole. Dal modo in cui le aveva fatto l’amore, in quello scantinato, aveva _pensato_ che doveva provar qualcosa per lei; ma sentirgli dire a chiare lettere che la amava, beh, andava oltre le sue più rosee speranze.

“Non dici niente?”, la sollecitò Porter, impensierito dal suo silenzio. Elaine si riscosse.

“Oh cielo, John…”, mormorò, liberando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, “Io credo di aver perso la testa per te nel momento stesso in cui ti ho guardato negli occhi, il primo giorno. All’inizio pensavo che fosse un’infatuazione passeggera – dopotutto, sei un gran bel fusto e io sono single da troppo tempo – ma poi ho cominciato a conoscerti, e non c’è voluto molto perché mi accorgessi di essermi innamorata…”

Lui le posò la mano sulla sua, voltò la testa e le baciò il palmo, sempre continuando a guardarla negli occhi.

“Non… non credo che sarei riuscita a… comportarmi come ho fatto oggi, nel magazzino, se non fossi stata innamorata di te”, gli confessò lei, “ _Non_ sono quel tipo di donna. Non per salvare me stessa, almeno. Per salvare qualcuno che amo, forse sì, ma non per me stessa…”

“Non devi giustificarti”, la interruppe Porter, “Anche se fosse, sarebbe stato comprensibile: istinto di sopravvivenza. Ne so qualcosa”, al suo sguardo sorpreso, fece una smorfia, “Ebbene sì, una volta ho dovuto andare a letto con una tipa – una soldatessa kosovara – per salvarmi il culo. Non lo ricordo con orgoglio, ma almeno sono qui, vivo, per Lexie, e adesso anche per te.”

“Oh”, fece lei in un soffio. Aveva letto tutto sugli incarichi che aveva svolto, ma _quello_ non era certo un particolare che si poteva trovare in un rapporto di fine missione, “Circostanze straordinarie richiedono comportamenti straordinari”, osservò pacatamente. Lui annuì, serio; poi, ripensando la frase sotto un altro aspetto, la sua espressione divenne ammiccante:

“Quando a questo, oggi sei stata _veramente_ straordinaria, piccola…”

Era chiaro a _cosa_ in particolare si stava riferendo. Le labbra di lei si incurvarono in un sorrisetto lusingato, mentre nei suoi occhi si accendeva un lampo monellesco.

“Anche tu non hai scherzato, soldato”, ritorse, prima di buttarsi su di lui e rovesciarlo sul divano.

Il tè sarebbe diventato freddo. 

 

 

FINE 

 

Lady Angel

 


End file.
